*Insert Title Here* (Private RP)
A Private RP between users Trisell Chronos and Wrath of the Hynoid. Any contributions by anyone other than these two users, will immediately be deleted. Thank you for understanding. Have a nice day! "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 17:02, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Participants Trisell Chronos Wrath of the Hynoid Characters * Rin * Servil RP Deep in the city, construction is being performed in a rural area: building apartments for public use. While some of the neighborhood dwellers have spoken out against this because of the traffic-increase it would cause, the permits were made and the structure is already going through. Today was meant to be an off-day for the construction workers, but a special charity-worker had volunteered to help. She was there for most of the other days of well, but today she was the only one currently moving various beams, hammering, cutting, and so on. She wore a grey tanktop and blue shorts, some frizzily short red and orange hair sprouting out with some grassy-bangs swaying over her glowing blue eyes. Her hands and feet were a dark red, but the rest of her scaly-yet fuzzy skin was a deep black shade. She didn't seem to be sweating or wearing out from the work currently, despite the heated day. Perhaps she had just arrived or had some kind of natural endurance. Bushy tail twitching back and forth, another, much more mysterious individual kept a vigilant watch from close by. Curiosity, perhaps? After-all, even HE never worked on his chosen days off. Especially not on humid days like this one. Heck! He's already shed his own coat, leaving it draped over the motorcycle that stood nearby. Understandable really, concidering that said coat was as black as night. There were still some turqouise detailing here and there, but they were few and far between. His thick coat of reddish brown fur wasn't helping very much either, forcing him to wipe the sweat from his brow from time-to-time. The black-scaled woman continued without noticing for the most part. She kept going back and forth between spots, but after a fair amount of returns to a specific spot, she slowly began noticing that she had an on-looker. Once this became completely apparent, she paused, glancing directly over at the individual. "Beg ya' pardon, ma'm," he said, voice thick with a southern drawl, giving her a well-mannered tip of his black cowboy hat. "I was just wonderin' what a little lady such a ya'self would be doin' all'a dis heavy liftin' for." His eyes were partly hidden by the shadow of his hat, but there was still a distinctive purple sheen to them. Some tufts of white fur stuck out into all directions from his khaki dress-shirt, neatly tucked into a much darker brown pair of trousers. They, in turn, were again tucked into black combat boots; a few turqouisy highlights sticking out here and there. He really didn't look like the "dangerous stalker" -type, but the 9mm strapped to his side still warned onlookers to not catch him on guard. "Hm?" She titled her head aside a bit before deciding to climb down to his level. "Sorry, what was that?" Smiling to himself, he repeated himself, albeit a bit more simplified: "What're ya' doin' out here? Doin' stuff a little lady like you wouldn't even be able to do on her own, no less." "Just helping out," She shrugged. "It's an insurance buliding I think." "Apartments." She glanced back at the sign, her face reddening just slightly from embarresment. "Right, duh," She bonked her head with her hand. "I was more just paying attention to the structure stuff. I'm probably not going to be doing the beds or anything." "Riiight..." the squirrel frowned, still unable to understand how she can do all this stuff on her own. A smirk crossed his white muzzle, shaking his head slowly. "But where are ma' manners." Holding his hand out to her, he continued, "Servil Winston, ma'm. Glad to meet ya." She took his hand, shaking firmly. "Rin, and same. Are you here just to watch the construction?" "Naw. Never interested me to begin with. I'm more concerned 'bout the ones who work here." "Really?" She cocked her head to the side a bit. "Why's that?" Seeming to consider his words a bit more carefully, Servil only made a simple motion with his head to a few beams laying nearby. If one were to look, they'd realise why he was being so cautious: Four long, deep cut marks ran through them on a diagonal axis. So deep in fact, that the beams were nearly cut cleanly in half. It was impossible for a mere man to make such clean cuts with a simple power tool. No! Something bigger, stronger... and far meaner had come by when there were no witnesses to see it's comings and goings. At least, one would hope so... (Was this happening to the beams right now or happened earlier?) (During the night. That's when demons usually come out, ain't I right. *wink*) (Ah. Thanks.) She glanced over at it. "Oh yeah that. Yeah I'm not sure what happened there." Clearing his throat: "Probably better if you don't. So, what's a gal like you doin' in the construction business?" "I'm just a volunteer," She explained. "They were hiring and I don't really need the money."